Damn Girl
by Laivin
Summary: OneShot::: And i find it kind of funny, I find it kind of sad ... the dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had ... Warning: Character Death. A Warren fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sky High, nor do I own the song (Mad World from the Donnie Darko soundtrack.)

**Damn Girl**

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

In the cafeteria at lunch I sit alone staring dejectedly at my food. It had been two weeks since Royal preppy Pain-in-the-ass had tried to turn every super-being she could get her hands on into a host of super-villain babies. Psycho bitch. I can see Will and the rest of the gang sitting at a table surrounded by their ever-present groupies. I sat with them for a day before I was driven away by the constant "Oh Will you were sooooooooo brave" crap. There's only so much a guy can stand. And then there was Layla. Sitting small, but proud beside her hero boyfriend. So loyal.

_The tears are filling up their glasses_

_no expression, no expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

Stupid hippie girl, with her red hair and eyes that always seemed to be smiling. Far too happy for my liking. And yet I couldn't shake the feeling that Will had gotten off the hook way too easily. He didn't deserve her. No one did. She was perfect. Although I would never admit that out loud, sometimes I even find it hard to admit it to myself.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

I made myself look away from her, back to my oh-so-exciting plate of food that I was still undecided as to whether it was under cooked or over cooked. What a way to spent my lunch break. I guess it was better than obsessing over something I could never have. Not like I obsess or anything. I take on my usual glare, and direct it at my sorry excuse for a lunch.

"Hey Warren." My eyes shot open in surprise, but luckily my hair was blocking her vision. My reply was a monosyllable grunt. I could _feel _her smile. Damn girl.

_I find it hard to tell you,_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World._

She sat down next to me, and I looked at her. Bad move, a minute later I realised she had said something that required an answer, another monosyllable grunt. She smiled, damn freakin girl! "Will is going to be so happy!" I sighed, and luckily she didn't hear, she was too busy to run off and tell Mr. Wonderfulboyfriend what I had just agreed to. Well, I wasn't going. There was something I had to do tonight. For me, for Layla, for everyone.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_

_Want to feel that way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

The only times I have ever felt good have been with Layla. That night at the Paper Lantern when Will ditched her was the first time I had wanted to smile in as long as I can remember. It was so unfair. I never had a childhood, and my life as an adult sucked even more. And now I was sounding freakin angsty! I had to see her.

I knocked once, twice, three times. And then waited. She opened the door and her face lit up when she saw me. Damn girl. I took a deep breath, and before she could even say hello, I leant down and kissed her. And it wasn't some wimpy kiss like the one Will gave her on the night of the dance, no no, this one was filled with passion, with all the things I could never bring myself to say to her. Maybe it was my stupid pride, maybe it was because I'm emotionally scarred, or maybe I'm scared she will reject me. But right now, none of that mattered. Her lips were cold, and soft, and .. perfect. Just like I had imagined. And she was responding, returning my kiss. And then all too soon it was over. And there I was again, broken, standing in front of her for the last time. She looked surprised, and for once she didn't say anything, just looked at me warily.

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

_And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had._

I left before she could say anything, and as I turned the corner that would cut me off from her forever, I turned and she was still there, standing silent in the doorway. And she knew.

_And I find it hard to tell you, yeah I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad World..._

_Mad World..._

_Mad World..._

I'm at home, bound and broken to my pain, on my knees under a waterfall of freezing water that turns red as it runs down my arms, flame red, blood red. Everything around me is swimming, but I smile as I remember the feel of her lips on mine. So soft, so cold ... so very very cold ...

_Fin._


End file.
